Luck
by StandintheRain14
Summary: Luck something ive never had and never will. Or will I? rating to make sure.


Luck

Luck

He's always there with her laughing. They're so happy. Does he have any idea what he's doing to me? I look across from me and see them snuggled up together. It makes me sick.

"Um Jack I'm going to go back early, tell anyone if they need me" I say to him.

"Okay" he didn't even look at me.

I get up and walk out and watch them from the window. I cant stand her she doesn't disserve him. Not like he would ever want me. I'm only 15 after all. I walk back to the lodging house and up into Jacks room. The day has finally come. I never thought that this would happen. I set a letter on Jacks bed that I had written the last night. I look around the room I have become so used to and see Jacks red bandana. I grab it and tie it to my wrist as a memory. I grab my bag from under my bed. Leaving this all behind me. I walk out and into the street to start the long walk to the Brooklyn Bridge.

The sun is just starting to set. Everyone should be getting back soon. My brother will never forgive me but he knew that this would happen one day. But how can I stay and watch the man I fell in love with, with another girl. I sit down on the railing of the bridge and look into the water below. I'm honestly dieing on the inside watching them everyday. I had to get out before I faded completely. I get off the railing and head to the one place I know he won't look for me at. The Bronx.

That was a year ago I left. A year since I've seen any of my friends. In the Bronx I became emotionless they called me Ice instead of Angel. They all tried to get me to talk but I wouldn't. They would never know that Jack Kelly did this to me. I want to go back so bad but should I?

I think I should just to see what's going on there. I've changed so much though. I still look about the same just my personality has changed. I start the walk there and before I know it I'm at the lodging house. I look though the window and see everyone their playing cards. I look and see the happy faces of Mush, Race, and Blink. The boys, and friends that I've missed so much. I enter slowly everyone looks up at me and a shock goes though the room but is no longer there when Blink tackles me. Everyone then joins him.

"Guys get off of me. Will you'se!" I say to them they all get off of me. We all start to talk no one even mentions Jack.

"Hey weres Jack?" I ask they all look at me.

"He's either up in his room or on the roof. He's been up there a lot." Mush says. I look at him and get up to go up to find him I finally am ready to face him.

"He hasn't been himself since you left Angel" I wince a little when I hear my old name. Mush must have noticed cause he gave me a look but i ignore it.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"He's been hiding his emotions he doesn't talk as much anymore and spends most of his time alone. Him and Sarah broke up the day after you left." Race says. I can tell he's bitter toward me. Most of the guys are for leaving.

"I need to talk to him." I whisper I walk up the stairs and knock on his door no one answers so I let myself in. I look around his room is a mess its never this bad. I look to see his window open. I walk to it and climb out then onto the roof. There are clouds above me looking like they can burst at any moment. I look and see Jack standing there. I hear him mutting to himself.

"Ashley used to love storms" he muttes.

"She still does" I say to see him whip around just as it starts to rain.

"ASHLEY!" he says he's shocked.

"Its me" I say walking a little closer.

"Were have you been? I thought you died! Its been exactly a year to the day since you left." He whispers looking at me.

"I've been away Jack." I say looking him straight in the eyes. I can see no emotion in him what so ever.

"I couldn't deal with you and Sarah. I had to deal with you two being all lovey dovey. It was so hard for me to deal with. It was killing me Jack I was slowly starting to fade." I whisper the last two parts but he hears anyway.

"That still doesn't explain why you left! Why didn't you talk to me?" he says.

"What I tried to talk to you! But you wouldn't listen to me!" I scream trying to get some emotion out.

"I tried talking to you every day after the strike Jack but you were to pig headed to hear it!" I scream again. He opens up his mouth to say something. I lift my hand up.

"I don't want to hear it. I think I have my answer" I say walk off the roof and into the lodging house.

"Ashley!" I hear my name. One I haven't heard forever it feels like. I'm standing outside on the street. I feel his hand wrap around my wrist and turn me to face him. His face is dripping wet with water.

"Will you listen to me!" he says so I give him a chance. His eyes lock onto mine like they never want to let go. Brown and brown, staring at each other.

"Ashley the day you left was the worst day of my life. I never knew I hurt you so much. I wasn't happy with Sarah. She liked me though, and I never thought that my best friend would love me the same way I love her. I couldn't stand not having you here with me not knowing your safe. I looked everywhere for you! It killed me not knowing. Then after 5 ½ months of looking I gave up. The truth, Ash is I love you" He didn't break his gaze with me the whole time. I know he's telling the truth.

"O Jack" I whisper putting my arms around his chest and hugging him. I feel his arms wrap around me.

"Im so sorry. I love you Jack. I didn't know what to do. I never thought that you would love me." I say he picks up my head to look at him.

"I could never love anyone else." He says just as Thunder claps. And I smile for the first time in a year. I close my eyes and for the moment enjoy the water on my face. But suddenly I feel his lips on mine. My eyes shoot open then close as I move my hands to his chest.

We brake away when we hear whistles and cat calls. I blush and burry my head in his chest. We walk over to the very amused newsies. Jack holding my hand. Mush comes up to us.

"Are you to together?" he asks I look to Jack for the answer.

"Yeah we are" he says I smile.

"Fnally!" almost all the newsies say. I laugh.

I have got to be the one of the luckiest people alive. I look up and see a smileing Jack. No I am the Luckiest!


End file.
